Dye
by AdotD
Summary: Apparently, he's been single for about two weeks now. And counting. sasusaku oneshot. AU.


**Hello! Naruto isn't mine! :( But it's okay, because we get to enjoy amazing fics from amazing authors from all over the world. :)**

**Hope you find a way to enjoy this fic also.  
**

* * *

_Unreasonable woman, _Sasuke thought. He took another swig from his third glass of dark beer. He's currently sitting at a small booth in a bar, a few miles away from Konoha University.

It has almost been two weeks since his 'fight' with Sakura and this _ignore-Sasuke-deal_ is starting to piss him off.

"Teme, this is the perfect place for you! Look at yourself; that dark brooding demeanor, drinking dark beer, sitting at some dark booth, at a dark ba-

"Shut up, dobe. And stop using words that don't belong in your vocabulary," Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto slid down the booth, opposite Sasuke. "What, 'demeanor'? Oi, Sasuke. I may not be pre-law like your ass, but I do know words. I heard Sakura-chan use it a couple of times," the blonde explained. "Damn, on your third already? I need to catch up."

Sasuke tuned Naruto out the minute he opened his mouth. He instantaneously missed the forty minutes of peace and quiet he was having prior to his friend's arrival. In those forty minutes, he had tried to come up with ways to make Sakura apologize for starting a ridiculous argument. For some reason, he can't stand being ignored by the roseatte.

"Still not talking, eh? I'm telling you, teme. You just need to pull that giant stick outta your ass and apologize. You _did_ turn off her alarm, and she _did_ end up late to her psychology exam," Naruto said, while raising his hand; trying to catch a server's attention. "Hey, Miss! Over here!"

"It was physiology, dumbass," Sasuke remarked. He really doesn't have to explain himself to the dobe. His patience is thinning, and Naruto has done nothing but make it worse by asserting that it's _his_ fault.

When it clearly wasn't. It _clearly_ wasn't.

* * *

About two weeks ago, Sakura decided to spend the night at Sasuke's apartment, which was within the vicinity of Konoha U. She wanted to get to school early because of a huge exam. Apparently, it was worth "twenty-five percent of the final grade" and that Sakura needed to "murder it." To his [slight] dismay, she had spent the majority of the night studying, so he didn't get any…action. Sakura, who crawled into Sasuke's arms around three in the morning, had relied on her phone's alarm clock to do the waking in a couple of hours.

At around 6:30 AM, Sakura's alarm went off. It rang…and rang…and rang. Sasuke woke up irritably and checked the time. _Too damn early,_ he thought. He glanced at his girlfriend, who was currently sleeping serenely, her soft pink hair sprawled all over his chest. Her exam was not until 7:40 and he knew for a fact that she did not get to bed until around three. So he figured he should let her sleep for a little while longer. He pressed the snooze on her phone and went back to bed.

But the ten minute snooze did not ring. Neither did the twenty, nor the thirty minute snoozes at that.

At around 7:30AM, Sakura bolted up right. She scrambled for her phone and the minute her eyes landed on the screen, she screamed. Which promptly woke her boyfriend up.

And the argument began there. It was mostly Sakura, who frantically attacked Sasuke's ear drums with all her, "UCHIHA SASUKE! Why the hell did you turn off my alarm?" and "I'm going to fail the exam, I hate you!" and "Hurry up and drive me! Oh my god, I should NOT have stayed with you last night," and so on and so forth.

Later that day, Sasuke heard from Naruto that she was ten minutes late to the exam. _Shit,_ he thought.

"Teme, you're in deeeeeeeep shit," his friend added.

_Shit, _he mentally reiterated.

* * *

That night, he tried calling Sakura, but she did not answer. Apparently, she was so livid that she 'broke up' with him. And apparently, she decided to give him the silent treatment. _Indefinitely_.

And so now, apparently, he's been single for about two weeks. _And counting_.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop sulking. It's not like Sakura-chan's out there jumping other duu-hic-uudes," Naruto hiccupped. He had eight glasses of beer already. The server, a busty brunette, hurried over to gather up Naruto's empty glasses. She bent over excessively, and made sure that both boys had a good view of her cleavage. Sasuke didn't spare her a look. Dejected, she walked back to the bar.

"Hn."

"Haaaaaah! Teme, you're so caught up on her, it's crazy. You totally didn't notice our server. She's been trying to get your attention for the past half hour," the blonde loudly pointed out.

"I'm not caught up."

"Riiii-hic-iiight."

"Go home, dobe."

"After you remove that stick outta…oh." Something had caught Naruto's attention. His 'serious' face replaced his drunken one.

"What."

"Teme, I'll make you a deal. If you get that girl's number, I'll leave."

Sasuke turned around to find some blonde sitting at the bar. Her back was turned to them, but it seemed like she was busying herself with a book.

_Tch._ He wasn't interested.

"No."

"Cause you got no more game, emo-boy! Look at you, all moo-hic-oody and shit."

Naruto was clearly drunk. And Sasuke _really_ wanted him out of his sight. He glanced at the blonde sitting at the bar again. From what he could see, the girl seemed alright. _Not bad_. He turned his head back to his drunk friend.

"Dobe, get your check. You're leaving. Soon."

"Dude, go ahead and try. That chick's got her guard up. Who the hell reads at a bar? I bet you twenty bucks, she won't even look at your uuuugly faaaaaace," Naruto slurred out.

"Watch and learn, dumbass."

* * *

And so Sasuke got up and walked towards the girl. _Too easy, _he thought. With that signature smirk of his, he leaned on the bar, tilting his body slightly to the left, where the blonde girl was sitting. _This should be enough_, he calculated.

But the girl did not look up from her book. She was obviously too engulfed in it. He quirked a brow. _Tch. Playing hard to get._

Sasuke was about to try another approach when the girl finally noticed him. She lifted her head up and faced him fully.

Obsidian met viridian.

* * *

"What the hell," Sasuke quickly ground out. He was shocked. The word itself was an understatement.

It was Sakura. A very much _blonde_ Sakura. No pink locks. Just blonde.

And somehow, she was equally surprised to see him.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you…" she began.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Sasuke cut in.

She looked at him as if he were stupid. "I dyed it. I'm blonde now."

"Why."

"Just because," she said.

He eyed her. He doesn't like it. It's weird. He likes her pink hair. He almost blurted all of those out. But he caught himself. Instead, he opted for a 'safer' remark.

"Dye it back," he ordered.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" she barked.

"Is this what chicks do after they get into fights with their-

"I did it because I wanted to. And I like it." It was her turn to cut in. "I've gotten many compliments and…wait…hold on," a thought just struck her. "YOU didn't know it was me until you saw my face." And then it dawned on her completely.

_Shit, _Sasuke reiterated for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks.

"OH. You ASSHOLE! You were going to hit on me, without knowing that it was me, right? We just recently broke up and here you are, trying to pick up random girls at a bar!" she accused.

"No, I wasn't. And we're not broken up." Sasuke can feel the beginnings of a nasty headache.

"AND you tried that 'smirk' on me, huh? YOU tried the 'smirk' move? Wow, Uchiha. Wow. Unbelievable."

_This is getting ridiculous_, he thought. People were starting to stare.

"And you _still_ haven't apologized! What if I had failed my physio exam? You were going to let this go on forever. You're such an asshole!"

_Is it that time of the month? _And he actually heard from someone that Sakura earned the top score. And she still wouldn't let this go._  
_

"And you…you…ugh. You tried to _hit on me!_ You just…ugh…and I was going to call you today…forget it, I'm leaving!"

And so Sakura stormed away. Sasuke watched as a couple of guys checked out **his** woman's ass as she headed for the exit. She gave them a nasty look. Sasuke mentally cursed.

* * *

It's not like he did anything wrong. Technically, he didn't hit on a random girl. He hit on Sakura. He just, well, didn't know it was her beforehand. Hell, all he really did was stand at the bar. _Ridiculous._

Originally, Sasuke was planning to go to Sakura's apartment to _apologize_ after getting drunk Naruto home. Truthfully, he couldn't handle another day without Sakura. He was even planning to tell her that. Possibly. And then _this_ happens.

He noticed that several men got up from their chairs and followed Sakura outside.

He groaned. Not only does he have to deal with an exceptionally pissed girlfriend (it's not a break-up, he insists), but now he has to get into a fight with one…two…three…four men.

Great. All because of a phone alarm. And hair dye.

He quickly made for the exit to find his girl surrounded by the men from the bar.

* * *

"My boyfriend is going to kick your asses," she declared. Arms crossed and with a bored look on her face, she nudged her head towards Sasuke's direction.

_So **now** I'm her boyfriend again._

"Unreasonable woman," he muttered.

* * *

**Fic #2! I hope you liked it. Sasuke _can_ put up with a lot, no?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)  
**


End file.
